


Baking a cake

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard gets a sweet surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a cake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Baking a cake  
> Characters: Kai Leng / Grunt

She jerked awake and only just muffled the scream that threatened to escape. Another nightmare. She hadn’t had one in a while and naively thought they had stopped. Showed what she knew. Since she started therapy, the frequency had at least waned. 

This one had been particularly bad. Kai Leng took starring role. She had to watch helplessly as he ran Thane through with his sword over and over and then the defeat on Thessia. She tried to stop him but in the dream her body wouldn’t move. The worst was the finale when she failed to hear him behind her and instead of impaling him on her omni-blade, he swung his sword down at her and then she woke up. She had to remind herself that he was dead a few times before she could get her heart rate under control.

She had just managed to shake off the dream when a loud clang broke the silence of her bedroom. Jumping up, she grabbed the pistol she kept by the bed and slowly crept down the hall towards the direction of the noise. As she got closer, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

“So what’s next big brother?”

“Uh…..eggs.”

“I can get them.”

There was silence and then a crunch sound.

“Oops. I dropped one.”

“We only need two anyway.”

“I don’t think you put in the shell. Mama never does.”

She listened to the voices for a few minutes before slowly peeking around the corner. The smile she had been wearing as she listened quickly turned into a look of shock as she observed the carnage. Her kitchen had been destroyed and in the middle of the chaos stood her boys, Grunt and Grim.*  
“What are you two doing?” At the sound of her voice, they both jumped and tried to hide what they were doing. She simply raised her eyebrows and they both lowered their heads and stepped aside. 

Grim spoke first. “We were baking you a cake Mama. Daddy said it was your birthday.” She had forgotten her own birthday. She rarely ever celebrated it so it had never seemed like a big deal. It meant so much that they wanted to do something nice for her. Walking over, she pulled them both into a hug. She had been through so much in her life but it was nice to be reminded of everything good she had.

 

*Grim is Luna Shepard and Kaidan’s adopted krogan son.


End file.
